


Busted

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Conner try to tell Bruce something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> So someone said Tim and Kon should take advice from Teddy and Billy, so I wrote this little thing that was like how Teddy and Billy “came out” to Billy’s parents.

“I don’t wanna tell your dad I crashed your car!” insisted Kon. He looked like he was about to cry. “I don’t even wanna tell  _my_  dad I crashed your car!” 

“Conner,” said Tim as he led Conner through the hall that led to Bruce’s study. “A skateboarding kid ran into the Porsche and busted the  _side mirror_. It’s a _busted side mirror_ , Conner. You’re supposed to be driving to the crash the car. You didn’t crash the car, you were  _sitting in the driver’s seat_. We were  _parked_ ,”

“Dude, please, c’mon, you know I’m scared shitless of your dad—”

Tim stopped in front of huge double doors, and opened them after three knocks. “Hi, Dad,” said Tim, pulling on the hem of Conner’s shirt to pull him into the room.

“Good evening, Tim,” said Bruce, without looking up from the papers he was busy signing. “You’re home early,” He set his glasses down before he lifted his head, and deposited his pen into the pencil holder near him. “Conner,”

Tim closed the doors, and Conner audibly swallowed.

“Good evening, Mr Wayne,” said Conner nervously.

“We have something to tell you,” said Tim carefully.

Bruce stood up and fastened one of the buttons on his jacket, and smoothed his clothes over. “I already know, and have known for a while,”

“What?” Conner blurted out, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“You’re not angry or anything?” Tim asked.

“Of course not,” said Bruce as he approached them. “But if Tim gets hurt, Conner,” Bruce narrowed his eyes at him. “I can and will be merciless,”

Conner swallowed again and nodded, ready to pee his pants. “Yessir,” he answered quickly.

“Good. I have a soiree to go to,” Bruce walked past them and opened the doors. “And Tim, Alfred already told Harold to supervise the repair of your side mirror,” both young men looked at him. “Remember to use protection. I don’t need to tell you that one more time,” and Bruce left.

Tim and Conner stared at the open doors. “Did he just…?” Tim started.

“Think we’re in a relationship?” continued Conner. He looked at Tim. “I’m going to be honest and say I have no problem with that,” he smiled at him.

Tim frowned and punched his arm.

“Ow!” 


End file.
